


The Job Ad

by stratataisen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's sister places an ad in the paper for a new mechanic and the person that responds catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Job Ad

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-school related original story. =D  
> Wrote this a long while ago, so tell me what you think!

“Hello?”

Kai pulled out from under the car he was currently working on when he heard the voice call out.  Upon looking for its source he found a young 20-something man standing at the entrance of the garage.  _‘Whoa pretty.’_ He thought as he took in the other man’s looks. _‘Gah! Focus, Kai, focus. Don’t just stare into those pretty baby blues….they are really pretty, aren’t they?  Damnit Kai, that’s not focusing!’_   Kai mentally shook his head. “Hey. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, actually. I’m here about the job ad that was in the paper.”  The young man pushed some strands of shoulder length jet black hair, which was streaked with red and white around the face, behind his right ear.  The action ended up showing more of his handsome face.

Kai’s brain shorted out for a second, causing him to stare at the other man.

“Ummm….?”  The young man raised his pierced at Kai’s lack of response.

“What? Oh! Sorry, blanked out there for a sec….”   _‘Way to go there Kai, drooling over the guy like he’s some sex toy. Why don’t you just molest him while your at it?………Well that train of thought is certainly not helping…’_ He ran a dirty hand through his short brown hair, a blush gracing his cheekbones. “If you’re here about the ad,” He continued, trying to cover up for his brief moment of stupidity, “then you’ll want to see my sister, Jen.  She’s the one who’s in charge here.”

The young man grinned at Kai, chuckling softly, but didn’t say anything about his staring.  “I see. Is she in today?”

“Yeah, she’s in the office actually.  Just take the stairs to the hallway.  It’ll be the first door on the right.”  He said, pointing to the stairs in the back of the garage.  “Trust me, you can’t miss it.”

“Thanks.”  The young man smiled at him.  “I’m Jess, by the way.”  He held out his hand to the mechanic.

Kai wiped the dirt from his hand with the old grease stained rag that was hanging from his pocket before taking the hand Jess had offered him.  “Kai.”    _‘Want to go screw in the back of this car?........*sigh* I’m seriously going to need to go get a shower the minute he gets into the office.’_ “Good luck with the interview.”

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.”  Jess smiled one last time before heading towards the office. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you too.”  He watched Jess ascend the stairs and disappear into the hallway.  _‘Oh god, he has a nice ass…bet it would look better out of those jeans…I really need that shower now.’_   He walked around the car he was working on to another one next to it.  He kicked the foot of the man that was under it, trying to get his attention.  “Hey Marco, I’m taking my break.  Watch the shop, will you?”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Came the grunted reply from the older man under the car.  “The guy must have been pretty cute.”

Kai raised a brow.  “Huh?  What has that have to do anything with my taking a break?”

“Everything.  You never take a break unless absolutely necessary.”  Marco pulled out from under the car and smirked up at the younger mechanic.  “And from the looks of that bulge in you pants, it’s necessary.”

The brunette blushed brightly as he glared at Marco.  “Fuck you, Marco.”

The older man chuckled. “Not thanks, I’m happily married.”

“Asshole.”  Kai grumbled and rolling his eyes as he turned and went up the same stairs Jess had; only instead of taking the right into the office like the other had he went up a second set of stairs to where he lived with his sister.  Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower setting the spray to warm. _‘Screw the cold shower; I’m going to let myself enjoy this one.’_

A few weeks ago he would have never needed a shower, hell a few weeks ago he wouldn’t have become this horny just from looking at a cute guy.  Unfortunately, ever since his boyfriend had dumped him he has been lacking in the sex department.  So let’s just say he’s been taking a lot of showers recently, mostly cold ones.  Cold ones because every guy that had caused him to need a shower these last few weeks reminded him of his ex.  Someone he really didn’t want to think of when he was trying to forget him in the first place. 

Quickly undressing, he dropped his cloths into a pile on the floor before stepping into the spray.  He stood there for a second, letting the water wash away the grime that had built up from working in the garage.  Leaning back against the cool tile he slide his hand down, brushing fingers over his erection causing a shiver to run through his body.  He wrapped his fingers around his cock and stared stroking firmly but slowly, letting a moan escape from between his lips.  Kai closed his eyes, panting as he continued jerked himself off to the image of a handsome face with beautiful baby blue eyes and soft pouting lips.  His fingers played over the piercing at the tip of his cock, a Prince Albert piercing, if he remembered what it was called correctly.  He had been drunk off his ass when he a gotten it, probably never would have if he hadn’t been.  The sensations from rubbing it, though, ripped another moan from his vocal cords, this one louder then the last.  Kai drew his nails along the underside of his arousal making him shiver.  He was getting close. A few more strokes with his nails dragging over his sensitive skin again pushed him over the edge into the climax he was looking for.

“Oh fuck!” Kai cried out, letting the waves of his climax wash over him in waves.  He let the wall behind him support him, unable to stand on his own.  It had been a while since he felt a good climax like that, he wanted to savor it but he knew that if he didn’t get back to work soon his sister would kill him.  So he pushed off against the wall, washing himself off one more time before stepping out of the shower.  He towel dried off and pulled his cloths back on. His stomach started to growl, informing him that he hadn’t had lunch yet.  Walking out into the kitchen he fixed himself a simple sandwich and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

“Y’know I should fire you for taking a 30 minutes shower during your 15 minute work break.  Not to mention you eating is probably going to take another 15 minutes.”  An amused female voice said from behind him.

Kai turned to face her, ready to apologies to her.

She held up her hand to stop him.  “Save it.  Since I found out that you already met our new coworker I can understand _why_ you needed that shower.”  She smirked at the blush that not only showed up on her brother’s face but also the tips of his ears.  “Speaking of which, he left you this.”  She handed her brother a folded up piece of paper.  “He also told me to tell you that he was sorry he couldn’t stick around to talk to you again, since you were taking a shower and all.”

“You told him was in the shower!?” Kai squeaked out, blush growing stronger as he took the piece of paper handed to him.

“I didn’t, Marco did.  Of course he put it in his own way, you know him always straight to the point.”  She shrugged, the smirk still plastered on her face.

Kai groaned and hit his head against the counter. “Great, he probably thinks I’m a pervert or something. And now we have to work together!”

“Well….”

“Shut up, Jen.”

She chuckled.  “You might want to look at that paper before you continue to think that.”

Kai raised his head and a brow, opening the folded paper.  He blinked and stared at it for a few moments, shocked.

Written on the small scrap of paper was a number and the words ‘Call me, I’ll be waiting’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai get's some payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original ficcy! Comment always welcome!

Kai gave the engine a frustrated growl, resisting the urge to whack it with the ratchet currently in his hand.

“Something wrong, Kai?”

The brunette looked over his shoulder at his coworker and boyfriend. “You mean besides this piece of shit engine giving me trouble?”

A dark eyebrow rose on Jess forehead.  “It can’t be that bad.”

Kai snorted.  “Take a look for yourself.”  He backed away from the car so the other mechanic could take a look at it.

Tying back his hair, Jess leaned over the grill of the car to inspect the price of machinery giving his boyfriend such a tough time.  His brow furrowed, not seeing what was giving Kai the problem.  He was about to ask the other man where the problem was when he heard the distinct snap of a camera shutter going off.  He stood up quickly, banging his head against the hood in the process. He winced and held his head, turning to look at his lover holding a camera and grinning like an idiot.  “Kai!”

“What?  You took a picture of me in the shower, why can’t I take one of your ass?”  The brunette mechanic snickered, saving the picture of Jess’ ass sticking up in the air, placing a lock on it so the other man couldn’t delete it later.

“Bastard, you tricked me!”  The dark-haired man hissed, clutching his wound a little tighter as he glared at his lover.

Kai set down the camera and walked over to Jess, pulling him into a hug.  “I did, but I didn’t mean for you to hit your head on the hood.”  He moved the other mechanic’s hand and kissed where he had hit his head.

Jess pouted, but he allowed himself to be kissed.  “You should have realized that would have happened, you asshole, you know I’m jumpy.”

“I’m sorry.”  He smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s head again.  “How bout I take you to dinner to make up for it?”

Jess narrowed his eyes and thought about it for a minute.  “Throw in a movie and sex, and consider yourself forgiven.”

Kai laughed and kiss Jess on the lips.  “Alright, alright, a movie and sex too.”


End file.
